


The Greatest Gang in Ba Sing Se

by Ashtheemeraldpotato



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Ba Sing Se, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jet Zuko Jin and Song have a gang, M/M, Slow Burn, So yeah, but it does get better, but it will be a long fic, i mean i guess, it also has some, it doesn't focus on romance, oh and it gets angsty every now and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheemeraldpotato/pseuds/Ashtheemeraldpotato
Summary: Jet never sees Iroh firebending, so he actually finds a friend in Zuko. Jin and Song will later join their gang and become the best friends ever. This work was inspired by @crashing_meteors and @azenki
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet & Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Song (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Song (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Jin & Song (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Song & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Greatest Gang in Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @crashing_meteors and @azenki for letting me write a fic for this awesome au you've created. I am in love with it. Everyone who reads this, please be sure to check their posts. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Iroh spat his tea, claiming it was cold. While Jet might've rolled his eyes at his comment, Zuko surprisingly caught the meaning behind his uncle's words - Iroh had never been someone to allow himself to drink bad tea, and if the only thing wrong with it was its temperature, then-

"So, Jet, I uh... I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, starting to walk away from his uncle, not missing Jet's intrigued expression, but following him anyway. "It's about the Freedom Fighters." He added, hoping to sound a little less suspicious than he was being by dragging him away from everyone. However, with most of his interactions being yelling at his crew (and uncle) or staying silent as Azula mocked him, Zuko's talking-low-because-I-don't-wanna-be-heard voice sounded menacing, even a little disgusted.

"What is it?" Jet fell for that, thinking that Zuko would inevitably reject his proposal of joining them. _He surely thinks he's too good to be with us, doesn't he?_ Jet thought, frowning slightly. The thought of it hurt him more than he initially supposed; it wasn't only that Zuko would make a great addition to the team, which would mean greater chances of getting a better life for the Freedom Fighters, it was about him wanting Zuko to stay. The charm of the silent and honestly a bit agressive boy staying by his side was an appealing thought ever since he saw how skilled he was and how he helped bring food to those who needed it, and now that there had been a sligher chance of him joining the group afteir their conversation, which only made Jet even more oddly hopeful, the way Zuko spoke was starting to feel like a heavy weight on his shoulders, dragging him down and drowning him. How would he find someone who would be so helpful for the Freedom FIghers? _And someone so... Nice to hang out with._

"As much as I would like to join the Freedom FIghters-" Zuko immediately noticed Jet frowning even more. However, there was something else, something that made him seem a little hurt, and he could not understand what it was... Not that he had experience knowing people who cared about him other than Uncle, so he would never be able to tell. "Uh, I mean, I'd really like to join!" He said, instantly interrupting himself so it didn't make things any more awkward than it already was. "I mean, I really like you so I-"

"Oh..." _Is that how I feel too?_ Jet looked to the ground, briefly, heart beating fast and thoughts racing. He had a brief impulse to lean in, but perhaps that would have to wait until he had thought more about it, and when the mouth wheat wasn't there. Not that it was a problem for him, but it would probably seem weird to Zuko. "But I guess there's something more, right?"

"I..." Still caught up on processing what he'd just told Jet, and suddenly noticing how close they were, Zuko needed a second to get his thoughts back on track. "Listen, Jet, I may or may not have heard your conversation before. Your friends don't want me in your group."

"Lee, I-" Jet raced to try and do something, say anything that would convince him to stay and join him. However, it was true, Smellerbee and Longshot had expressed how having him in the group would be an uncomfortable situation, not to mention that they had been insisting on starting a new life in Ba Sing Se, one without everything they did as Freedom Fighters. "I understand." Jet sighed, a little discomfort in his thtoat signaling how sad it was for him to see Zuko, or Lee, as he knew him, leave. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Lee! It's time to go!" Iroh's voice reached them, and Zuko looked at Jet in the eyes, a small, almost sad, but apparently genuine smile in his face.

"We'll see. Come, or we won't make it to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

While Iroh chatted with a family he literally had met inside the train, and Smellerbee and Longshot took a nap, Jet kept his eyes on the same spot right in front of him, thinking about everything and nothing. The incident with the Avatar, and how their words were still fresh in his mind... Yeah, he remembered chatting with Katara and Aang for a while, and hearing about how an Earth Kingdom man betrayed an earthbender, while Sokka defended a Fire Nation man. Sure, an airbender would defend anyone, but the Freedom Fighters knew better than to trust a firebender, even if they were apparently innocent.

There was still a war going on, and they really had to be careful with who they trusted... And now Smellerbee and Longshot just wanted to drop everything they were doing? Sure, Ba Sing Se was the safest city in the world, but it surely had its problems too, like that boat keeping the best food a secret. Still, everything he'd been doing was for them, right? To keep their little family together, and perhaps now they could take a break.

It still felt wrong to be relaxed while everyone else was still going through tough times. Lee, for example, who had been attacked by a firebender quite badly and was now just trying to have a normal life with his uncle. Speaking of Lee, he could feel him, a little tense, right next to him, arms sometimes brushing as he snuggled the bag that contained everything he and Mushi owned, more to keep it safe than anything else. Jet wondered, perhaps Lee would join him if he knew Smellerbee and Longshot were going to drop out of everything they did as Freedom Fighters... If Lee and him even saw each other after getting to Ba Sing Se, that is.

"What are you going to do once we're there?" He couldn't help but ask. Lee's eyes stared straight into his own. "You know, we can finally stop running and just... Live a normal... Well, a better life." He sighed, looking away after Lee remained silent, but still looking at him, almost as if intrigued. "At least that's what they think... But I know that there's still going to be so much to do once we're in Ba Sing Se."

"Well, Uncle's probably going to want to find a job in some kind of tea shop. I mean it wouldn't surprise me." Lee sighed, almost as if slightly annoyed by Mushi's obsession with tea, but smiling fondly. It was clear he loved having his uncle by his side, no matter how difficult their situation was. "How about you?"

"Me?" It took a while for Jet to notice the question, as he was more focused on the twinkle of Lee's gaze. "Well, I really want a better life here in Ba Sing Se, but... I guess I'll have to see how things are before choosing anything. I can't let them have even less than what we already had... I mean safety comes first, yes, and this place is the best option, but what would the point be if we don't have a good life?"

"I get what you mean..." Lee paused a little. Zuko had to choose his words very carefully, but for Jet it was just another boy not liking to remember what happened before going to Ba Sing Se. "Uncle and I have been traveling for a while now... And no place is safe. Not the sea, not the villages, and we would never even dream about going to the Fire Nation colonies. But here?" He gave a sad smile, looking at the floor. "Ba Sing Se is safe from the Fire Nation."

"You know, Lee, I..." Jet paused, thoughtful. "Nevermind, i just... I would really like if we remained friends after we get to Ba Sing Se. It would be nice to have someone you know, don't you think? Besides, it would be safer for us, for them," he gestured towards Smellerbee, Longshot, and Iroh, "if you and I stayed together. Watch each other's backs."

"That would be great. Let's have a good life in Ba Sing Se."


End file.
